<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stability by majoramort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405952">stability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort'>majoramort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, Tumblr request, that's it. that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan asks you to try something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air in the room is hot. You’ve barely been home for more than a few minutes, but each of those had been spent with his lips glued to yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that you weren’t exactly expecting when you’d started dating Obi-Wan: he’s a hell of a kisser. He knows exactly how to work his mouth– in more than one way– something that makes your knees quite weak regularly. Tonight he seems particularly needy and you find his hands racking up and down your body, dislodging your clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi, baby, what’s up with you?” you ask sweetly, giggling as he sits back on the bed, pulling you to straddle his lap. Strong hands run up and down your thighs, already stripped bare aside from your underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, do I need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be happy when I’m with you?” he responds back, reaching to stroke your cheek delicately with one finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hold back a scoff and lean down to nudge his nose with yours. “I guess not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips collide in another heated kiss, and you wiggle up a little closer to him. The straps of your bra fall limp from your shoulders and Obi helps you push it the rest of the way off, immediately reaching to fan his palms over your back and pull you closer. Your nipples drag against his bare chest as you </span>
  <em>
    <span>readjust</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his lap, your scantily-clad core coming in contact with the bulge in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Whatever’s going on tonight… you decide that you’re okay with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His moan comes just a second after it happens, almost getting lost in your open-mouthed kiss. Obi pulls away, gripping your hips tight to pull you down harder against him. You can feel the wet spot where the fabric of your panties is starting to stick against your pussy. Those pants need to come off of him– now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as you reach for the button to undo them, Obi’s hands still your movements. You look up at him with a slightly furrowed brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” he begins, eyes darting back and forth between your own. “Maybe we could try something a little different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems like he’s really holding something back here, and you would never want to do anything to make him uncomfortable. You sit back a little on his thighs, cradling his face in your hands and running a thumb against the soft skin of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Obi-Wan takes a short breath, his lips twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted, maybe, you could.” He stops, clearing his throat. “You could be on top for this part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to hide the look of confusion that threatens to rise up. One of the things about sex with him is that you’re almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> on top– he knows how much you like how deep inside you he can get at that angle and you know he likes having your face right in front of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you settle on a small, “But I’m usually on top,” accompanied with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like this,” is all he gives you. This time the confusion does tug at your face. But only until he turns his head slightly, kissing your fingertips individually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it dawns on you. Is he asking…? He has to be, you don’t know what else this could mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like, sit, on your–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling.” Obi interrupts you before you have to say the words, already sensing the overwhelming heat rising to your skin. You barely even have to take more than a few seconds to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you know anything about Obi-Wan, it’s that he’s probably been thinking this over for weeks, just working up the nerve to ask you. So hesitating would just waste precious time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you breathe, sitting up closer on his lap again. “How do we do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make him shed the rest of his clothes with only a playful laugh from him, and he directs you to exactly how he wants you. You consider yourself stupidly lucky that you decided to get a headboard when you bought your bed- when he scoots up to it and positions your knees on either side of his head, you’re happy you have something to grip onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi lets you decide when you’re ready, hands reaching around to grab your ass and hips. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to provide some stability. And then, once you’re secure, it’s game on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first touch of his tongue is heavenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s eaten you out a hundred times. No, that’s definitely not right. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be more than that, you’ve just lost count. But something about this position, the brand new way hip lips are wrapping around your clit and his beard is scratching against your thighs… it’s incredibly intimate and downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the best way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Obi,” you whine shakily, your knuckles white and gripping the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without ever breaking contact with your heat, his large hands guide you into rolling your hips down. Fuck, fuck? Fuck. You can’t even believe this is happening right now, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can even comprehend what’s happening, your body has taken over the rolling motion on its own. One of his hands is still supporting you- which you’re grateful for since you don’t think you could trust yourself at this point- but the other has found its way to your core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his searing mouth still sucking at your clit, one of his fingers pokes at your entrance. You lift up just enough to let him work them in before sliding back down, almost screaming out into the room in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s thick inside you and your mouth waters just thinking about how good his cock is going to feel after he gets you nice and open for him- and he simultaneously slides another finger in. You make a mental note to ask if he’s a damn mind reader later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rough edges of his fingers scrape against your walls as he pulls you closer to that sweet release, just barely in sight. You’re able to find the courage to glance down at him. Obi’s eyes are closed and he looks like he’s in a state of pure bliss- meanwhile you know you probably look crazed and fucked out with the way his fingers are pounding up into you now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, ohhh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>how do you want me to finish?” you manage to ask, eyes squeezed shut so you can pretend like this isn’t the hottest thing that’s ever happened to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling off of your cunt with an embarrassing pop, Obi strokes your hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come on my face, little one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he just resumes his assault on your senses like he didn’t just shake your world- but maybe the world is shaking because he’s working a third finger into you and his tongue is flicking </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span> against your clit. And you just lose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of your hands stays on the headboard while your orgasm racks your body and the other flies down under his head to pull his mouth closer up into you. He takes every drop and you whine and whimper through it, practically convulsing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t even register it as Obi gently nudges you off, safely depositing you onto the bed next to him. It takes a few breaths before you feel like you can even think again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to your side, your eyes slam shut at the sight of his beard wet with your arousal. His lips are swollen, eyes glazed over in satisfaction and love. You almost want to reach out to him, but you don’t think you could lift any one of your limbs if you tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he says, voice gravelly and dark. “Round two?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i absolutely embarrassed myself writing this OOPS. as always let me know what you thought, and feel free to come talk to me over on my <a href="https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p><p>thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>